Vampire Hunter D: The Quest for the Eternal Truth
by Sylvyr Elf
Summary: D and Lynke arrive in a town full of zombies...
1. Default Chapter

Companions on the Road  
  
^So, what do yout think this Calienti woman wants from you D? D? Are you listening to me D? Not that it matters. Do you think she wants some vampire killed?^  
  
D continued to ignore the parasite which lived in his hand as he rode along through the rough forrest track. After all the question was rhetorical.  
  
^Well, what do you think?^  
  
Apparently the hand was not going to give up.  
  
"That is what people usually hire me for."  
  
The late afternoon sunlight played through the boughs of the tree and danced across the trail as if determined to find access into the shadows which surrounded D. Fortunately D had set a fairly leisurely pace and was not in any danger from heat syndrome, the curse of the Dunpeal.  
  
^Well, they also ask you to rescue people. Did the letter give any indication of what she needed?^  
  
"It just said she had a vampire problem."  
  
^Hhhmm. Don't you wish just once we could know what we were getting into before we got into it?^  
  
D refrained from answering, just as the hand knew he would.  
  
D suddenly stopped the horse.  
  
^What? What is it?^  
  
"Quiet! I hear something."  
  
^Oh, no. Do you think it is a vampire slave, come to fight us before we can kill its master. Or maybe another Kertan war dog. I hate those!^  
  
D's sharp hearing penetrated the forrest walls and picked out the quiet plodding sound.  
  
"No. It's a horse."  
  
^Are you sure? I mean it could be some kind of illusion or something.^  
  
"It isn't. Now be quiet!"  
  
D could see the horse and rider now. The horse was a lightweight fast- ride/runner GHT model. It was white in color. The rider was a young boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen. He was lightly built and small. His hair was long, pulled back in a ponytail with a band around it every inch or so to keep it from blowing around or getting caught in something, it was a blonde color so light it looked silver. D's eyes were sharper than a human's even in the full daylight and he could already see the boy's face, even at the 100 yards or so which seperated them. The boys face seemed frail, maybe even delicate for a boy. His light blue eyes were too large for his face and fringed with long lashes. His skin was somewhat pale, but not in a manner that was unusual for a human.  
  
He was dressed in grey pants and a loose silver shirt. D could see a heavier dark shirt underneath it. Tied to the saddle next to him the boy had a long staff. Probably a foot longer than he was tall. He carried no other weapons, unless there were some concealed in his clothes.  
  
The boy traveled down the trail at a leisurely pace, apparently unaware of D.  
  
"Hullo," he called in a cheerfully light voice and waved to D when he finally noticed the dark horseman on the road. "Are you heading towards the village of Duun?"  
  
D inclined his head. It was not really an answer, it could have been yes or no. The boy took it as a yes.  
  
"Good. I'm going that way too. We should travel together, it's safer to travel in numbers. Less likely that robbers will want to rob you if your with a group." The boy did not wait for D to give assent, he just continued down the path certain that D would follow, which he did. He was going to Duun after all. "I'm Lynke, Lynke Rojankski, but most people just call me Lynke."  
  
Lynke waited in silence for several minutes, apparently waiting for D to tell him his name.  
  
"And you are?" he prompted when D failed to volunteer the information.  
  
"D."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A confused look crossed Lynke's face as he processed the information. "That's an awfully short name. You sure there isn't more to it somewhere?"  
  
D rode on in silence. Lynke reigned his horse in for a moment and watched. He leaned forward to pat his mount on the neck, "Not much of a talker that one. I bet he's got some real stories to tell, but his kind are hard to get information from. Probably got a real dark past. But then again, who doesn't in some way or another?"  
  
Lynke spurred his horse on continuing the conversation; it was unclear if he was talking to D, the horse, or himself.  
  
***  
  
Three hours had passed and Lynke had finally shut up. He was riding his horse backwards his feet crossed over it's rump, his head leaned back on it's neck. His arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes were closed, apparently he was asleep.  
  
D had never seen anyone who rode so precariously before, but he was not about to comment on it. The boy had babbled incessently about pure drivel for the last two and a half hours, then suddenly announced he was going to catch a nap and spun around backwards in the saddle and situated himself in the precarious fashion in which he now rode. The boy was either a fool or an excellent horseman. Considering his age D decided it must be the former, and if the horse had been any less patient the boy would have been kicked off long ago.  
  
^What is with that kid. I don't think I have ever heard anyone talk so much.^ Apparently the talkative hand was put out with Lynke. ^I mean at first it was a nice change of pace, but then he wouldn't shut up and wouldn't shut up. I guess I've been around you too long D, his chatter was getting on my nerves.^  
  
"Then why don't you be quiet too?" D asked softly. Much to his surprise the hand complied.  
  
They rode in silence for half an hour as the sun slowly sank to the horizon. D caught the silent shuffling of feet in the bushes and foliage around them. Something was following them. He considered waking Lynke, but the boy's chatter would certainly alert whoever or whatever was following them that he was aware of their presence and possibly make any fight he faced that much more dangerous.  
  
Not to mention that an ordinary human would not have heard the shuffling noises, and D tried to avoid situations which required him to mention his Dunpeal nature.  
  
He could hear them getting closer. He loosened his sword a little from its sheath.  
  
About twenty feet ahead of them the path went between two large boulders, once they headed into that area they would only be able to ride forward or backward. He was certain that was where they would be ambushed. He was trying to think of a way not to get ambushed when he became aware of a movement off to his side.  
  
Lynke had silently swung around and was sitting upright in the saddle, fully awake with his staff grasped firmly in his hands. He gathered one leg beneath him then agilely leapt upward into the tree, his horse still plodding peacefully down the road. Apparently something had tipped him off about the danger they were in.  
  
When he reached the boulder D pulled a similar stunt, landing on top of the boulder rather than in the trees. Sure enough a group of ragged humans surrounded the horses from behind and in front of the boulder. Had D and Lynke still been riding the horses they would have been caught in the pincer-manuvuer.  
  
"&*(^%##. I could have sworn these horses had riders. We could have used some money." complained a large bearded man with a boatweed cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Quit complaining. At least we've got the horses. We need the meat off them to feed our families."  
  
"Hey man, check out this saddle. It's pretty ornate. We might be able to sell it to some lord for a pretty penny." called a third man, a skinny red head, with streaks of blonde running through his wild hair.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind dealing with the nosferatu." As he spoke the big man pulled out a large machete and prepared to butcher the horses.  
  
D pulled loose his sword, he really was not fond of the idea of walking all the way to Duun, much less allowing them to keep his saddle, a gift from a long dead friend. He would not actually kill them of course, just frighten them off. Just as he was about to leap down on them a light voice called out to the humans on the road.  
  
"Hullo there, are those horses for sale?"  
  
D looked up to find Lynke walking towards the group from the opposite direction, using his staff as a walking stick, he stopped just short of the boulders. "My horse gave out a few miles back and I need a new one. I'll pay you a million dollars for those two horses, they seem to be in good condition."  
  
D sat on his haunches and watched Lynke in surprise. The boy was giving off the same air of foolish innocence that he had exhibited around D, but D had the sneaking suspicion that Lynke was putting on a clever act. There was definetely more to this boy than met the eye.  
  
"Two million, in cash, now!" demanded the big man with the cigar.  
  
"Done," Lynke confirmed with a trite nod of his head.  
  
Maybe Lynke was not so clever after all. Only a fool would tell robers that he had two million dollars in cash on his person.  
  
The big man chuckled, "Twins, this poor fella has too much money and not enough wits. Maybe if you relieved him of one he'll get a little of the other. What you think?"  
  
"Yeah boss, I think you're right," replied a big man bearing a club with a cross carved into it over his shoulder. He stepped out of the crowd, followed closely by another man the same size who was distinguishable from him only by the long scar down his left cheek.  
  
"Allow me to introduce Scar and Cross," his next statement was directed at the twins. "You'll be entertaining the young man tonight so take a bow."  
  
The twins did as they were told, then advanced on Lynke.  
  
D carefully sized up the situation. Each of the men looked like they were over three hundred pounds, and not an ounce of it fat, Lynke on the other hand looked lucky to weigh a hundred, and he looked pretty green when it came to fighting.  
  
^D...D you are going to help him, right? Those two giants will slaughter him.^  
  
D had already decided to help, but perhaps getting knocked around a bit would teach Lynke to use discretion where his mouth was concerned.  
  
Cross and Scar simultaneously swung their clubs at Lynke who stood in a slight crouch. Much to everyone's surprise the clubs passed through thin air and collided with each other, jarring their owner's arms. At the last possible moment Lynke had lept into the air and performed a spectacular flip in the air, landing on his feet facing the twins undefended backs. A quick swoop of his staff knocked their feet out from under them. He pranced around to stand in front of them.  
  
"Think I've learned my lesson yet." He taunted.  
  
He danced lightly away as the two heavier men pulled their bulky weight up.  
  
"You little &*^%#@...you'll pay for that."  
  
Despite their threats it soon became apparent that in this fight Lynke's small body and light weight were an advantage, they afforded him a speed and agility that left the bigger men in the dust, literally. Time after time he allowed them to get close to him then dashed off, usually delivering a blow from his staff at the same time.  
  
"Hold still you little &*$@^%$#." Scar lunged for Lynke yet again. Lynke leapt lightly over his shoulder, his staff swinging around and catching Scar in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"How dare you do that to my brother!" fumed Cross, hurling himself angrily at Lynke. Lynke leapt lightly out of the way, Cross' rage carried him several feet past the calmly waiting Lynke.  
  
"Is that the best you could do?" mocked the lithe young man. He dodged a swinging punch and stepping inside the man's arms brought his staff up and caught the man under his chin, snapping his head back and sending him reeling to the ground.  
  
With both the twins incapacitated Lynke stepped over Cross and went back to his original position. "Have you any more lessons to teach me, or can I buy those horses now?"  
  
"Ha, you haven't learned anything yet, boy. As badly as you may want these horses, you have no way to make me sell them, and you can't take all of us."  
  
As he spoke he turned to lead his men towards the other end of the pathway, only to be confronted by D, who had moved to block his path.  
  
D had sworn never to kill a human, but the man with the cigar did not know that. All he knew was that he was caught in his own trap. A human jack in the box with a nasty swing at one end; a tall silent man, dressed in skin- tight black armor, a long cape, wide brimmed hat, and holding a deadly looking sword stood at the other. In the light of the rising moon he could not even be certain the man in front of him was human. His skin seemed deathly pale and his eyes were hidden by the shadows of his hat.  
  
"I believe my companion asked you a question. Why don't you be polite and give us the horses."  
  
The leader decided he had three choices, give them the horses-cutting his losses and running; go down fighting-a brave way to die, but leaving their families without any means of provision; or killing the horses and hoping that these two would not kill him and his men in retaliation-quite risky. All things considered the leader decided it would be best just to relinquish the horses.  
  
As if to confirm his decision as the correct one Cross tried to rise to his feet, without looking Lynke swung his staff back and knocked the man in the face again. Cross crumpled to the ground  
  
"Alright here, just get away from us."  
  
He turned loose the reigns of the horses and pushed them towards Lynke. Lynke grabbed the reigns and mounted his own horse. He slowly backed out of the way, allowing the bandits to escape.  
  
They dashed madly into the trees and watched from the shadows. D crossed the pathway and mounted his horse. He turned his horses head away from the fight and continued on his way. Lynke followed him, but before he left he pulled a pouch from his shirt and dropped it in the pathway.  
  
"A deal is a deal."  
  
He turned and followed D into the dark depths of the woods, leaving two million dollars in gold lying on the forest floor between the smashed bodies of the twins.  
  
***  
  
"You didn't have to do that you know."  
  
D's quiet voice startled Lynke. They had ridden in silence for several hours, Lynke was apparently sensible enough not to announce his presence to every night creature about with his incessant babbling, and D was always silent. It was in fact the first time he had initiated a conversation with the young boy.  
  
"Done what? Do you mean pay them?"  
  
"Hm." D nodded his head slightly.  
  
"I know. But didn't you hear what they said, they had families to feed. They were probably thrown off their land by some lord and robbery is their only means of survival. It's not that uncommon."  
  
"Two million dollars is a lot of money to throw away on robbers who were stealing your horse.  
  
"I suppose so, but I really never had any use for the money. I guess I might as well put it to work. Eh."  
  
"I suppose so. You fight very well for someone so young."  
  
In the moonlight D could see a slight blush spread across Lynke's cheeks, "Thank you, I guess. My Papa taught me to fight."  
  
Something in the boy's tone suggested he and his Papa were close.  
  
"You running errends for him?"  
  
D was surprised to find himself asking Lynke personal question, usually he only talked when it was about business. He wondered what in the world had gotten into him.  
  
"No. My Papa left on a trip several years ago and never came home. I didn't expect him to..." Lynke's voice trailed off into silence.  
  
"But you still miss him", filled in D.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Not liking the sadness in the young boy's voice D changed the subject, "So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm searching for a myth."  
  
D did not say anything but his attentive attitude spoke of his interest.  
  
"There is an old legend, that says somewhere in the world there is an Eternal Truth. The Eternal Truth is said to hold the secret of eternal life."  
  
"If you want the secret to eternal life all you have to do is ask a vampire."  
  
"No. A different kind of eternal life. One that doesn't feed off the living or hide in the shadows. For all their immortality, I don't think most vampires are happy. This eternal life promised happiness too."  
  
"It's just a myth Lynke. There is no Eternal Truth."  
  
"Perhaps. But I intend to find out one way or another if it truly exists or if it is just a legend."  
  
They rode in silence until the town of Duun was on the horizon. "There it is. I am going to the inn, what about you D?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Oh, I hope I see you again before I leave town then,"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
As D watched the young boy dissapear in the direction of the inn he thought it highly unlikely the boy would ever run into him again. After all, he was a hunter, after he learned what the Calienti woman wanted he would be on his way. He doubted the young boy's search for the Eternal Truth would lead him across D's path a second time. 


	2. To Catch a Thief

A/N:   
  
"Talking"  
^Telepathy^  
  
Thoughts  
  
If anyone wonders why I have the hand using telepathy it is bacause in VHD: Bloodlust, when Benge caught D in his spell the camera moved around showing D paralyzed, and his left hand looked like an ordinary hand, but the hand was talking to him. So I figure the hand is probably telepathic as well as being able to talk like other people. Anywayz, that's my explanation if anyone cares. ^.~  
  
To Catch a Thief  
  
So often people wished to meet with him in churches. Perhaps they thought his unlawful powers were weaker there. Perhaps they thought God would protect them.  
  
Personally, D did not believe God existed. Surely if there was a God, he would not permit such evil creatures as vampires to exist. But they did exist, and despite human superstition religious talismans like crucifixes had no influence over them.  
  
Churches and crosses posed no problem for D either.   
  
The roof of this particular church was dilapidated allowing beams of sunlight to drift lazily to the floor. Sunlight did occasionally pose a problem for D, but not in the small doses that fell into the church. Full sunlight would cause a full vampire to burst into flame; five or six straight hours, without stopping to rest would invoke heat syndrome in a dunpeal.   
  
D studied the small woman who stood nervously across the church from him. She was an ordinary looking woman, her glossy black hair pulled back in a working woman's knot, her sturdy frame a touch larger than what was considered beautiful. Her face was rawboned and handsome, rather than comely.   
  
Standing next to her was a large man with an arm wrapped possessively around her. He was blonde, with long sideburns and big green eyes. His bushy eyebrows overshadowed his eyes. His face bore the scars of a brawler, and his large bulbous nose gave the impression of a constant drinker.  
  
"Marie Calienti?"  
  
D addressed his inquiry to the woman, but it was the man who answered, "This is her, here. You must be D."

  
D did not answer.  
  
If his silence phased the other man he did not show it. "I'm Thomas Calhoun, Marie's fiance. Two weeks ago Marie gave birth to a boy. My son, Davin. A week ago, a vampire named Marcus Lang stole the babe from us.  
  
"Marcus Lang has a house in the area and a stronghold a few hundred miles out of town. My sources have indicated that he is keeping our babe in his stronghold."  
  


The man paused, trying to judge D's reaction.   
  
"Go on."

"It is common knowledge that Lang is part of a coven."

  
Covens were large groups of vampires who traveled and fed together. The largest coven D had ever come across had had over 100 members. But such large covens were unusual. As a general rule a coven had between 25 and 50 vampires. Usually there were several young vampires, and two or three very old ones.  
  
"You wish me to rescue the child."

It was a statement, not a question.  
  
^D, have you lost your mind? You can't tangle with a whole coven. You would never survive!^  
  
"No. We realize that a coven is more than any one hunter could tangle with."

  
^Thank God.^  
  
"The task we would like you to undertake is slightly different. Have you ever heard of the Shadowwalker?"  
D remained silent, giving no indication if he had or not.  
  
^Shadowwalker, Shadowwalker, doesn't ring a bell. Hm.^  
  
"You probably haven't. He doesn't exactly walk in the same circles as **your** kind. The Shadowwalker is a thief. A cat thief. He's supposed to be extraordinarily good. Rumor has it he even picked a vampire's pocket once.  
  
"We have sent for him. It is our hope that he can sneak into the vampires' stronghold and steal our babe back. What we would like you to do is protect him. Make certain he is not ambushed along the way there, or slaughtered after he has Davin."

  
"I am a hunter, not a bodyguard," D turned to leave.  
  
"Wait please. We'll pay you well. Fifteen million simply for the escort business. We will pay an additional two million for the head of every vampire from the coven which you bring us, and twenty million if you bring us Lang's head, and the dragon ring he wears, to prove that it is Lang. Of course, if the Shadowwalker does not return with the child we will consider your mission failed and you will receive nothing."

  
D stood on the threshold of the church and considered, "I will meet your thief. If I think he can do it I will take the job. But I want five million per head."

  
"Done. The Shadowwalker has not made contact with us yet. We have devised a test for him.?Calhoun held up a delicate amethyst brooch. The Shadowwalker was supposed to arrive today. There was a room reserved for him at the hotel, under an alias which we alerted him of in the letter in which we summoned him. When he enters his room he will find another letter, describing this brooch and informing him that it will be lost in a poker game this evening. If he can return it to us by noon tomorrow he will have the job. Are you interested in watching?"

  
D nodded his head, this could be very interesting.  
  
******  
  
D sat in a shadowy corner of the tavern, watching the poker game. He had little use for cards, but he did know the rules. The doors suddenly swung open and Lynke strolled in.   
  
He walked over to the bar, and sat down on a stool. A plump young waitress with a pretty, painted on face strolled over to him, "What can I get you sweetie, sweetwine?"

  
Sweetwine was a light wine, usually given to youngsters to start them out.  
  
"Straight beer."  
"I don't know, you look a little young...?"  
"I can handle it," Lynke flashed a charming smile, if he had been a few years older, and a little bigger the smile would have swept the waitress off her feet. As it was it looked like a little boy trying to imitate his older brothers.   
  
The waitress giggled at his cute boyishness and brought him his drink. He tipped her a gold coin, worth about ten dollars. He seemed oblivious to the attention his flamboyance had attracted.  
  
^The kid'll be lucky if he isn't mugged and knocked out in an alley somewhere.^  
  
At that moment Lynke spotted D and headed across the bar to sit next to him. On the way over the boy tripped and stumbled over Calhoun's chair, barely managing to avoid dumping his drink down Calhoun's back.  
  
"Hey brat, watch where you're going!"

  
"Geez, sorry."

  
Calhoun waved him off and turned his attention back to the game. Lynke crossed the room and plopped down across the booth from D.   
  
"Heyya D. How's it going? Did you get your business taken care of..." without stopping to give D a chance to answer Lynke rattled on endlessly. It was just as well, given D's dislike of conversation. At least Lynke was never bothered by long stretches of silence waiting for D to answer.  
  
"Do you know anything about cards D?"  
"Hm." D had been focusing his attention on the card game, but now turned a little of his attention back to Lynke.  
  
"Well, you were watching that card game real intently. I thought maybe you knew how to play. That game over there looks interesting, I would like to learn how to play."

  
His comment was overheard by one of the players at the poker table. He leaned over and whispered something to the other players.  
  
The man probably thought his whisper never went farther than the other members of his game, but D's sharp hearing picked his words up clearly. "Look at the rich little brat. We could clean up good. Maybe we should teach him how to play."

  
The players exchanged greedy grins before calling to Lynke, "Hey kid, if you want to learn the game, we'll teach you how to play."

  
Lynke stood eagerly to join the game. Before he got out of earshot D's voice echoed after him, "Watch out Lynke. Everyone doesn't have your best interest in mind."

  
Lynke turned to look back at him startled, "I know that D. But it's just a game. I'll be OK."

  
^Whatever possessed you to do that. Does Lynke bring out a protective streak in you? Perhaps you're feeling a little parental towards this little idio-^  
  
^Quiet.^ D replied telepathically.  
  
^Touche.^  
  
D watched as Lynke asked questions and learned the basic rules of the game. It was obvious that he was an amateur. D doubted he would be able to even set his own hand.   
  
When time came to ante in, Calhoun reached into his purse, then seemed to realize that he was short on cash. "Sorry guys, looks like I'm broke. All I have left is this brooch of Marie's. Would anyone mind if I anted in with it?"

  
All the players agreed to let him, after all the brooch looked quiet costly.   
  
Much to everyone's surprise, when it came time to reveal the hands, Lynke had the winning hand.   
  
There was much grumbling about beginners luck. Calhoun was out, and he came over and sat next to D.   
  
"I checked with the hotel clerk. No one has checked into that room yet."

  
After a few more hands, the rest of the players dropped. Lynke seemed disappointed, although he had won two out of five hands. He was also still in possession of the brooch.  
  
He came trotting back over to D, finishing the last of his beer as he did so. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Calhoun.   
  
"I'd better get out of here, Marie will worry about me if I stay out much longer." 

He stood and walked towards the door, stopping to scowl down at Lynke. "Better watch out kid, something might jump out of the shadows and GET YOU!"

  
He bellowed the last two words in Lynke's face, causing the youth to jump. He swaggered out of the saloon, looking fully content.  
  
"Bully," muttered Lynke, sitting across from D. "Have you got a place to stay D?"

  
"No, I didn't intend to stay here overnight."

  
"Well, you can't stay here all night. I rented a whole room, and it's got an extra bed. You can stay in my room tonight."

  
D certainly could have stayed in the tavern all night, and normally would have, but he wanted to keep an eye on that brooch Lynke had won. He stood and followed Lynke from the tavern.  
  
******  
  
The beds in the hotel were little better than straw mattresses on the floor. D lay thoughtfully on his, still in full armor.   
  
Lynke had been gone for almost twenty minutes and D was beginning to wonder if he should go after the boy. Lynke had said he needed to find an outhouse, and D had granted him a little privacy, but now he was wondering if perhaps Calhoun or one of the other gamblers had jumped him. Or perhaps the Shadowwalker had taken the brooch and injured Lynke in the process.  
  
Another five minutes passed and D stood to his feet and strapped his sword back on, when he heard stealthy foot steps creeping down the hall, accompanied by small hurried breaths.  
  
Lynke nearly jumped into the ceiling when he saw D standing there waiting on him.  
  
"Sheesh. I thought you would be asleep by now. Did you wait up on me? I couldn't find the outhouse. It's way back in the bushes. Sorry to keep you up. I didn't expect you to wait up."

  
"I thought maybe the loud gambler had hurt you."

  
Something about Lynke face changed for a brief second, "I-uh, sorry."

Whatever D had seen in Lynke's face vanished.  
  
"No I'm OK," his voice took a slightly more somber tone. "Nobody has worried about my safety since my Papa went on his trip. I forgot how it feels, thanks D."

  
Somehow the sincerity of Lynke's statement touched D in a deep corner of his heart that was usually locked away from everything, even himself.  
  
He removed his sword and lay down, gripping the scabbard with his left hand. Lynke slipped his boots off his small feet and climbed into bed, still in his clothes. His even breathing a few minutes later informing D that he was asleep.  
  
D hardly ever slept at night. When it became necessary he would pretend to sleep, but he rarely did. So it was he kept a wary vigil over Lynke through the night.


	3. Siren's Song

EternalTruth03

"D, look at that chic over there, is her hair blue? Do you think that's a dye or some kind of mutation…" as usual Lynke was chattering fifty miles an hour, stopping only long enough to stuff fruit into his mouth. Even that did not stop him for long. 

D ate in silence. Lynke had insisted on buying breakfast for D that morning and D had agreed, more to stay close to Lynke and his brooch than because he was hungry.

It was Samedi, when most towns set up their market bazaars and had a fair day. Duun was no exception, cloth weavers, tent makers, fishermen, butchers, bakers and many more were busy setting up stalls on Main Street. The sounds of busy people, along with the scent of sweating humans and work animals drifted through the air.

Lynke quickly devoured the rest of his breakfast and announced that he was going to browse the bazaar.

"You might want to be careful with that brooch you won last night. A Samedi fair is almost always crawling with pick pockets. Do you want me to keep track of it for you," D offered. If he could hang on to the brooch he was certain no thief would be able to take it undetected. A good way to meet a thief.

"No thanks D. I hid that brooch someplace safe. I don't think any thieves are going to find it anytime soon," Lynke replied with a wry smile.

D had been with Lynke almost the entire time since he won the brooch. The only time Lynke had been alone was when he had gotten lost searching for the outhouse. Surely he had not had time to find a secure hiding place in just twenty minutes.

D rose to his feet and walked out into the market place, browsing slowly about, occasionally he stopped to look at some wares, but he never purchased anything, and the sellers never tried to approach him. He was the kind of customer that almost everyone tried to avoid.

Eventually he ran into Lynke again. Lynke was arguing the price on a cloak with an elderly salesman.

"The workmanship on this cloak is excellent young man. Many a nobleman would pay such a price for a cloak of such magnificence."

"No nobleman would pay five hundred gold pieces for this cloak as it is. It's true the workmanship is incredible but it is to unadorned for a noble. I have no intention of paying the price you would charge a noble for something no noble would wear."

D leaned over and examined the cloak. The workmanship truly was excellent; the fabric was heavy but fluid, exactly what a vampire looked for in a cloak, perfect for polymorphing. Lynke spoke the truth though. A vampire would also want embroidery and a few more frills.

D touched it lightly, "A little work and you could sell this to any vampire you chose."

"Yes, you see my point young man."

"I see your point, but it doesn't have that extra work done to it yet. I'll give you two hundred."

"Four."

"Three."

"Done."

Lynke procured the gold coins and the man handed him the cloak. Lynke slung it across one shoulder as he walked on. The cloak was made of two parts, a long cloak which would hang to his feet, and a shorter cape which came only to his waist and hung a little wider. 

"You drive a hard bargain, that cloak could easily be worth five hundred or more." "I know, but that will require some work on my part. I'll have to do quite a bit of tailoring before any vampire would consider wearing this cloak. Besides, I'm not sure I intend to resell it. I kinda like it."

As he was talking Lynke walked over to woman who was selling an assortment of threads. He began picking through the spools finding threads he liked. Finally he held up three spools a blue, a white, and a light silver. "I'll take three of the silver, two blue and one white, all in your finest embroidery thread."

The woman gathered the spools he wanted from a basket under the table and handed them to Lynke, "Twenty-five copper." Most sellers kept their best products under the table to keep prying hands from "accidentally" walking off with them.

Lynke tossed her the coin and rejoined D, tossing the spools into a bag at his waist. They wandered aimlessly for several minutes until Lynke spotted a bakery stall. 

"Have you ever had fruit flowers D?"

D did not answer so Lynke took that as a no.

"Fruit flowers are these little pastries like pies. You have to try one," with no more ado Lynke ducked into the bakery stall to order the pastries. He returned seconds later carrying two of the treats. "Here you go, try this. Be careful they just came out of the oven. They are always best when they're hot."

As he spoke Lynke placed the pastry in D's hand. The fruit flower looked like a piece of pie crust that had been rolled out and cut with five giant leaves, fruit filling had been poured into the center and the leaves had been pulled up over the fruit and the whole thing had been baked. D looked up at Lynke questioningly.

The boy had seated himself gingerly on the edge of the fountain in the center of the town square. He had pulled one of the fruit filled leaves off of the hot pastry and was gingerly blowing on it before testing with his tongue to see if it was cool enough to eat. Apparently he decided it was, or decided he could not wait, for he popped the whole thing in his mouth. His eyes widened as he burned his tongue but he managed not to be rude enough to spit it back into his palm. He maneuvered it around his mouth quickly before he managed to chew it enough to swallow it. 

The sight was comical, and had D been anyone else he would have been rolling on the floor laughing. As it was he allowed a small smile to escape before he sat down next to Lynke and pulled the flower apart, although he waited until it was much cooler before he put it in his mouth. By that time Lynke had devoured all of his and returned to his chatter.

Time passed quickly and it was almost noon. D stood quickly, "I have some business to tend to."

Lynke took the hint and did not follow him.

^^^^^

D stood in the corner of Calhoun's third story office and waited for the Shadowalker to arrive. Calhoun paced restlessly behind his desk.

"There are five minutes left 'til noon. The letter we left specifically said he had to return it to us by then. If he doesn't we'll have to come up with a new plan."

Calhoun continued to pace, D watched the hands of the clock on the desk. 

11:56

11:57

"If he doesn't show we're out of luck. We don't have a backup plan. And I don't think even you could fight a whole coven."

11:58

11:59

"Where is he, that thief had better show up with that brooch."

"Perhaps you should give him more time." D suggested in a soft whisper. He thought he heard a soft scrabbling outside the window.

"No, no if he couldn't get the job done in the time allotted there's no way we could be certain he would rescue Davin in time. If he doesn't get here by the prescheduled time he doesn't get the job. I don't know how I'm going to get that brooch back from that brat though. There's no telling what he's done with it."

"I put it in the safe," Lynke informed him, pulling up the pane of the window and slipping inside. "I hope you don't mind my using your window, there were too many armed guards on the first floor.

Calhoun stared at him dumfounded, "What safe?"

"The one you're sitting on."

"Th-that's impossible. I'm the only one who has the codes."

"Not anymore. Check it if you don't believe me."

Calhoun pulled back his chair and knelt to pull open a trap door in the floor. D heard the quiet ticking of the safe door as he turned the dial on the safe hidden inside. He stood a moment later with the brooch in hand.

"If you're really the shadowalker, why didn't you check into your room?"

"And find a constable waiting to claim the reward on my head," Lynke snorted. "That would be a pretty trap."

"The shadowalker has been around for years, you're just a boy."

Lynke shrugged.

"How old **are** you?"

"Older than I look."

"Oh, so you're twenty instead of seventeen. How old."

"Two hundred and twenty-seven," Lynke proclaimed, the look in his eyes warned that further questioning would get no better answers.

Calhoun sighed and gave up.

"I passed your test, what more do you want?"

"You were supposed to steal the brooch, not win it."

"You never specified that, you just said return it. If it makes you feel better though, I anted in with your money."

"What?"

^^^^^^^

Two hours later Lynke and D were on the road again.

"You didn't tell me you were a hunter D. Why not? Isn't it dangerous, I thought hunters usually worked in groups so they could watch each other's backs. Who watches your back?"

"I do." It was the first thing he had said since leaving Duun.

"Well you're talkative…" despite his comment about D's lack of conversation Lynke continued to rattle on for several minutes before falling silent. It had started to rain, more of a drizzle than anything, and Lynke had wrapped himself up in the cloak he had bought earlier that day to ward off the cold.

D stopped his horse suddenly and listened. He thought he heard something. 

^D, what is it?^

"Is something wrong D?" Lynke asked, D noticed that he spoke quietly as if he too were listening for something.

"I heard something. Singing."

"Singing? I don't hear anything."

D tuned Lynke out and listened deeper. He picked up the song again and let his mind follow it; it wafted through the forest and originated in a marshland on the border of the forestland. In his minds eye he could see the singer, a beautiful young girl, caught on a log in the middle of a marshland, she turned and seemed to see him.

"Help me…please help me. I'm stuck can't you get me out."

Back on the forest path D suddenly spurred his horse into movement and rushed towards the marshland. Lynke's faster horse caught up and moved to block his way.

"D, don't listen. It's a siren. If you follow her song she'll kill you."

D tried to ride around Lynke.

"D wake up. You've got to snap out of it. I don't know what she made you see, but if you keep going this way she will kill you."

D raised his hand and before Lynke had time to react he had knocked him off his horse and continued on his way.

"D, don't, come back." 

Lynke swore at D's galloping horse as he pushed himself up off the muddy path.


	4. The Shadow in the Dark

Shadow in the Dark

Lynke pushed himself off the muddy road and dashed towards his horse. He swung into the saddle and spurred the horse into a gallop. He could hear D's horse on the path up ahead. As he rode he freed his staff from its usual place tied to his saddle. 

"Curse those meddlesome sirens. Can't they just leave folks alone." 

D's horse was getting farther ahead and suddenly Lynke lost the sound completely.

He kicked his horse again, "Hurry up, you're supposed to be the one of the fastest models."

He rounded a corner and realized why he had lost the sound of D's horse, D had turned off into the forest. Lynke studied the muddy forest floor. It was clear where D's horse had been it had left huge muddy tracks. The horse was obviously having trouble with the slippery footing off the beaten path.

Lynke dismounted and tied the horses reigns to a tree branch, "From here I'll be faster on foot, try not to get yourself eaten."

The horse whinnied but Lynke was already vanishing into the murky dark of the forest, following the sound of the siren's haunting melody. 

**********

D's horse stood at the edge of the foggy swamp as D looked over the treacherous area. Sitting on the log in the center of the bog was the young woman he had seen before. She was clad in a scanty green tunic, her long legs were folded under her and her long wild blonde hair hid her bare feet.

"Thank you for coming to help me," she sang. "Please come get me out."

She held her hands out imploringly.

D dismounted and walked towards the girl stepping heedlessly into the water.

**********

The spongy turf sucked at Lynke's feet as he raced along the trail left by D's horse. He could see the horse itself through a break in the trees just a few paces ahead. He vaulted swiftly onto the animal's back, he balanced precariously on the saddle as he surveyed the scene before him.

The siren was seated on a sunken log her body hidden from view by a rough garment of swamp weeds and her dirty green hair. D was up to his knees in the murky water and would soon reach her. Lynke knew that this close to the siren there was no way D would ever reach him with his voice. 

He leapt from the horse's back and landed on an overhanging branch, within moment he was out over the swamp moving through the air far faster than he would have trying to wade through the sludge.

***********

D barely felt the waist deep water as he neared the young woman, he was only vaguely aware of the long weeds which had wrapped around his feet as he waded towards her.. Her ivory skin seemed to gleam like a gem against the backdrop of the swamp and her soft ruby lips were enticing. He reached out and lifted her from the log. She gratefully slipped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, without ever breaking off her song. He stood perfectly still as her warm tongue slipped out and flickered teasingly over his flesh, not noticing the weeds at his feet tightening their grasp. Her face was just inches from his and her tongue ceased flickering and darted past his lips and into his mouth. He leaned closer opening his mouth as her tongue darted again into his mouth, her lips meeting his in a demanding kiss. 

He half heard the splash behind him, but the melody surrounding them changed and a voice screamed in his mind…danger…attack…kill it.

Holding the girl with one arm he freed his sword and turned in one motion bringing the sword down with a slashing motion. It cut effortlessly through the air and splashed into the murky water. Before he had time to react something slammed into him full force and ripped the young woman screaming from his arms.

"D…D can you hear me? WAKE UP!" D shook his head to clear it and glanced up. Lynke crouched on the log holding the screaming siren by its hair, his staff still extended towards D. Apparently the boy had landed behind him and then flipped over him to escape his sword; at the same time grabbing the siren by its hair to yank it off, and using his staff to push D backwards. D took a step towards them when the weeds around his feet suddenly yanked him under.

"D!" Lynke shrieked as he vanished beneath the water.

"You should worry more about yourself," the siren shrieked as its scaled hand grabbed the front of Lynke's shirt and flipped him into the water. Lynke floundered in the water for a moment as the siren tried to drown him but he quickly recovered enough to slam his staff into its stomach.

Lynke came up gasping for air at the same time as D, strands of the green hair which had bound him still clinging to his sword.

The siren at Lynke, D's blood dripping from its sharp fangs as it screeched angrily. Lynke flipped effortlessly landing with a splash, his staff held at a defensive angle across his body.

"Glaive," he spoke softly.

D had half a second to wonder what he meant before a long sharp blade slid out of the end of his staff, turning it effectively into a wicked looking glaive.

The siren glanced fearfully between its two attackers before turning to Lynke and blasting him full force with a last desperate song.

"Oh shut up."

It leapt backwards to avoid the glaive's blade as it slashed downwards and impaled itself on D's sword. It hissed angrily before Lynke's glaive silenced it.

D let its body slide off his sword and looked down at it. It floated face first in the muddy water, the crimson blood from where it had dug its claws into his back stained the murky water. He looked up at Lynke who still held its head by its hair.

The boy was studying the gruesome mug with a look of revulsion. Deep green scales covered the entire face, the murky eyes were rolled up into its sockets. Drops of its own green blood dripped into the water and its hooked serpentine tongue hung from its gory mouth. Lynke grimaced at the head before tossing it into the water next to D.

"Are you finished being a complete idiot yet."

**********

Lynke's staff was truly a craftsman's masterpiece. D studied the tip but could find no trace of the opening which concealed the blade. He ran his fingers over trying to feel what he could not see, still nothing.

^I can't find it either D. Are you sure you didn't imagine it?^

^He cut its head off. Its here.^

^Well then this was built by an expert D. I can't find a thing.^

The drizzle from earlier in the day had worsened as the day wore on and by sunset it had turned into an icy downpour. Lynke had found a moderate sized cave and the two had made camp inside. The horses were picketed towards the back of the cave, mostly out of the way. Lynke had built a small, relatively smokeless fire and cooked supper for the both of them. While D had gone to gather wood to dry for later in the evening Lynke had changed into clean clothes and had spread his wet ones out to dry.

Lynke sat next to the fire embroidering the cloak he had bought in Duun. He had spent half an hour and his work was quick but concise and neat. The embroidery was fine enough that it would please a vampire if he wanted to resell it.

D was standing in the entrance of the cave studying Lynke's staff.

"In case you're wondering it's voice activated," Lynke informed him. Lynke had been unusually silent since their battle with the siren, speaking no more than necessary.

"Your voice only."

"Yeah."

Lynke was silent for several more minutes.

"Listen D, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

D looked at him in silence.

"About you being an idiot. It was…uncalled for."

"I made a mistake, it was stupid and almost got you killed."

"I still shouldn't have said that. Sometimes right after a fight I'm really edgy and I say things I don't really mean."

D shrugged and turned his attention back to the staff. D was grateful to Lynke, he had a bad history with sirens. The creature probably would not have killed D in the end, but it could have caused him a great deal of pain before his vampire nature kicked in, not to mention that he would have lost a day or more. But D was not known for his way with words and was unsure what he should say.

"Wake me at one. I'll take the second watch." D turned to find Lynke laying out his blanket next to the fire.

D said nothing but he had no intention of waking Lynke, he could keep watch through the night.

***********

The rain slowed down to a drizzle by midnight and by one the skies were clear. Had D been on his own he would have just mounted up and left, but there was Lynke to consider, and most humans preferred to be under cover at night.

Almost another hour passed after the skies cleared before Lynke awoke. He stood and stretched then looked at the sky. 

"I said I would take a watch. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Go back to sleep. I'm not tired."

Lynke gave him an incredulous stare, "You're not. After that battle yesterday and the long ride?"

"No."

"How's your back, by the way."

D had almost forgotten about the siren's scratches. He hoped Lynke would not insist on treating them, they had almost healed.

"Fine."

"You sure?"

D inclined his head in assent.

"Well if you're not tired, and your not hurt, do you have any objection to traveling at night? I don't think I could sleep any longer, and there's no point in staying here. If there were a vampire around here, this cave wouldn't provide us with much protection."

D's only reply was to begin saddling his horse.

**********

It was three-thirty when D heard the bells. They were church bells, ringing wildly. He spurred his horse to a faster gait. Lynke kept up effortlessly. 

A few moments later Lynke spoke, "Do you hear bells D?"

"Yes. Sometimes when people are in trouble they gather in the church and ring the bells. They believe that God will hear the bells and give them sanctuary or send them help."

"Oh, shouldn't we hurry?"

As Lynke spoke D spurred his horse to a gallop, Lynke quickly caught up and passed him.

The sign outside the town read Qycken, an old vampire word for quicken or alive. But when they rode into the town it looked dead. All the houses looked normal, but they had an empty feel to them, and the only sound was the church bells. No animals, no late night tavern patrons. Nothing.

"Everything looks all right," there was doubt in Lynke's voice. D sat silently on his horse at the ready. 

Lynke rode a horse's length ahead of D looking around warily. He made his way carefully towards the church. They were almost past the cemetery when a shadow slipped out of the darkness and leapt at Lynke from a tombstone.


	5. Gordo

Gordo

Lynke managed to get his staff halfway up before the creature collided into his chest. The impact nearly knocked him off his horse. 

"Save Gordo master, please save Gordo!" screeched the creature as it clung tenaciously to Lynke's shoulder.

D heard Lynke give an exasperated sigh.

"Gordo, you whimpering little simp. What are you doing here?"

Gordo was a mutant of some sort. He had white fur, but it was so dirty it looked gray. He vaguely resembled a very shaggy monkey. Upright he might stand a foot and a half tall, but it was hard to tell due to the way he was clinging to Lynke. He had all the mannerisms of a small, impudent child. D wrinkled his nose in disgust at the scent of unwashed fur that assailed his nostrils.

"Gordo come look for food. Vampy-people want make Gordo be food. Save poor Gordo, Master Lynke. Please save poor Gordo."

As it spoke Gordo tried to look cute and innocent, making big baby eyes at Lynke. It failed utterly.

"Gordo, if you don't let go of me, I will cut every piece of meat off your disgusting body and cook you into a stew."

Gordo whimpered, but released Lynke and perched on the head of his horse.

"You eat, but you no make Gordo be vampy-person. Gordo don't want to be vampy-person. Master Lynke can eat, but please no make vampy-person."

"Vampy-person, you mean a vampire?"

"Drink blood, no think."

"Zombies. Are there vampy-people in the village?"

"No go there, Master Lynke" wailed the creature. "Come with Gordo, be very safe then."

D rode up alongside Lynke and glanced at the creature.

Lynke sighed and tried to get more information from him.

"Are there any people left. Not vampy-people, regular, normal humans."

"People left where?"

"In the village?" Lynke's patience was obviously growing thin.

"What in village?"

D suddenly grabbed the creature by the scruff of its neck and lifted it up to face him. It hissed and tried to scratch him, but after it saw his face it screamed and hid its eyes.

"Are-there-any-people-left-in-the-village?" D asked slowly enunciating every word, his voice carrying the threat of an unnamed, unthinkable terror that would ensue should Gordo refuse to answer.

"The church, the church. People hide in the church." D handed the terrified Gordo back to Lynke and rode towards the church.

"Go find some place to hide Gordo, this could be ugly."

Gordo scampered quickly for cover as Lynke caught up with D.

"What is that thing?"

"Gordo is-" Lynke paused trying to find a term to describe the little pest, "-Gordo."

The boy shrugged and tried to explain, "As far as I know he's the only creature of his kind. He's a scavenger, a scamp, a thief when he knows he can get away with it. He's annoying, but he sees and hears things that other people don't. If you can get it out of him he's a very good informant. He worked for my father, and I've run across him a time or two since my father left."

"With all the noise he made, they are certain to know we are here."

"Yes," agreed Lynke, dismounting and tying his horse to a tree. At his command the staff transformed into a glaive. D freed his sword from the scabbard and headed towards the church. 

Almost instantly the zombies were on them. D's sword flashed, the reflection of the moonlight bouncing wildly, as it darted outward; three zombies fell to the ground in true death. Lynke swung his glaive wide and far, taking the heads off three of the five zombies advancing on him. His swing was too high to behead the fourth, a female which was shorter; instead he took the top of her head off-not enough to stop her, the fifth was a child. He leapt backwards and landed on a tombstone, as the zombies tried again to surround him. 

A large number of zombies came pouring out of the church to join those which had waited in ambush. Wild bloodlust shone in their eyes. 

D was caught up in a wild dance of furious sword thrusts. Swing, slash, right, left, turn to the rear and begin again.

"Double glaive."

Another blade extended from the opposite end of Lynke's staff. He leapt high, swinging the double-glaive in a wide arc as he descended, destroying several more zombies. He darted quickly back from an advancing zombie, striking backwards as he went, running through the one which had been sneaking up behind him.

Within moments the churchyard had been cleared of all undead creatures. D and Lynke stood crouched and ready, listening to the silence. D slowly straightened, but he kept his sword at the ready.

"Do you think we got them all?" asked Lynke.

"If there are still humans alive in the church, then one or two of the zombies may have escaped back into the church to try and get back to them."

"We'd better hurry then."

Without another word the two headed towards the church. The doors had been torn off their hinges, and the inside of the building had been wrecked; crosses demolished, scattered pages of the songbooks fluttered desolately about the room, and many of the pews scratched and shattered. A stairwell at the back of the church led up to the bell tower.

Lynke took the lead and headed for the stairs. He was only a few feet from the landing when a hidden door in the wall suddenly swung open and something leapt out at Lynke. Lynke pulled his glaive into action instinctively, swinging it in an arc towards his attacker. He brought it to a sudden stop inches away from the ten year old boy who stood in his path. The boy had scraggly blonde hair, his face was dirty and the trickle of dried blood from a wound that had not been cleaned well stood out against his pale skin, but there were no teeth marks in his skin.

"G-go away. I won't let you hurt my grandpa" although clearly frightened out of his wits the boy was determined to die fighting.

Lynke commanded his glaives to retract and knelt before the boy meeting his eyes, "We aren't here to hurt you. We were passing through and we want to help you if we can."

The boy glanced at him with distrust, "Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not vampires?"

Lynke laughed lightly and opened his mouth wide, running his tongue along the back of his flat teeth to draw the boys attention to them.

"I guess you're alright then," the boy murmured, looking away.

"Why don't you show us where your grandpa is?"

The boy nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Are you and your grandfather the only survivors?"

"My little sister is up there too."

As they proceeded up the stairs D kept his sword out and ready and constantly searched for any sign of danger. Soon they heard the sounds of scuffling coming from the landing above them.

"No! I won't let you have her."

"Grandpa!" They boy tried to dash up the stairs, but Lynke caught the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back as D swept past them. "Let me go."

Lynke released the boy and ran ahead of him up the stairwell. He reached the top step in time to watch D pull the attacking zombie off of an old man and cut it to bits.

Lynke knelt next to the old man and examined his wounds. The creature had bitten him and blood ran freely from the gaping wound in his throat. Lynke worked as best he could to stem the flow. 

"Grandpa, Grandpa, are you allright?" The boy dropped to his knees next to the old man.

"Yes, Tommy I'll be fine. Is Sara safe?"

Tommy looked around and saw D kicking away the remnants of an old broken table. Huddled behind the wreckage was a tiny girl, her gritty blonde hair clinging to her skin. On seeing D she wailed and ran to her older brother. 

D stalked to the window and climbed out to check for more zombies in the building.

"What is you're name young one?" the old one asked, studying Lynke with a questioning gaze.

"I'm Lynke Rojanski. My partner and I were traveling through the area when we heard the bells and came to help." 

As he spoke Lynke poured water from his canteen into a cloth and added some herbs from a pouch. 

"Your partner, he's a hunter, isn't he?"

"Yes. This might hurt a bit." 

Lynke gently dabbed at the wound, the herbs would sting, but they would help close the wound. He knew some of the zombie's venom had to be in the wound, unfortunately Lynke did not know of any herbs that could counter it. They would simply have to wait and see if the old man was strong enough to survive.

The old man hissed at the pain, but regained his breath.

"What about you?"

"Me? I guess I'm a little bit of everything, a merchant, a rogue, a thief. Take your pick."

"You are a seeker. What are you seeking?"

Lynke studied the man in surprise at his perception.

"There is an old myth, that says that there is a kind of eternal life, a life of eternal joy and peace that lasts long after the mortal body is destroyed and in the grave. A joy that brings peace even to the troubled soul of a vampire. That is what I seek."

"I have heard of this legend." The old man whispered, "My family has passed down a book which supposedly contains the legend, although I could never find it. Can you read?"

"Yes."

"Then you may have it."

"What?"

"You have more use of it than we do, you may have it."

"Thank you."

Lynke reached for his staff as he heard a quiet footstep fall on the stairs, but relaxed as D strode into view, his sword carefully sheathed so as not to frighten the children.

"What happened here?" he questioned the old man.

"It all started two days ago…" Lynke finished binding the man's wounds and sat cross legged and listened as he told his tale. D leaned against the wall and watched out the window as the sun slowly rose.

The vampire had settled in an old abandoned warehouse two months before. It had not bothered anyone and most of the villagers had preferred to leave it alone and hope it went away, than risk making it angry. This method seemed to be working, until just a few days ago. There had been a brilliant flash in the sky a week ago, and the vampire had started attacking people. The first night it attacked just one villager, leaving him dead. But the count kept growing, and soon the vampire began making zombies. It seemed as though the creature was bent on destroying the town. Within four days the living population of the town cowered in their homes, praying they would not be found, while the undead population stalked the night. But there was no protection, if D and Lynke had not come along when they had…

************

Warm sunlight washed through the windows of the cottage, splashing over the sleeping children on the floor. Lynke sat in a chair just outside the bright light and watched over the old man as he struggled to hold on to life.

D had told Lynke that there was a safe cottage not far from the church where the old man could rest. The cottage was unscathed, but Lynke could smell death in this place. Perhaps where one of the first attacks had occurred. As near as he could tell the zombies had not touched it.

D had vanished shortly after helping Lynke move the old man, presumably to find some water, but Lynke had the sneaking suspicion that water was not the only thing D was hunting down.

The old man opened his eyes slowly, "How am I doing?" he whispered.

"You're going to be just fine sir." Lynke feared to tell him the truth.

"You shouldn't tell lies young one, it'll make you grow warts on your nose." 

Despite the severity of the situation Lynke found himself laughing, after a few minutes he sobered up.

"I'm sorry sir. Most people can't tell when I'm lying."

"It's nearly impossible to fool a dying man into believing he's not dying."

Sara stirred and cried in her sleep, burying her head in her brother's arms she settled down again.

"You will make sure they're taken care of."

"Yes sir, I promise."

"Thank you. I want you to do something for me."

"Yes sir."

"The house at the far end of the lane is our house. On the mantle in the big room there is a big black book. When you leave, take it with you, it is yours."

"Yes sir."

He drifted slowly back to sleep.

D returned nearly an hour later with the water, waking Lynke from a light nap. He did not ask any questions, but the youth could smell the faint odor of decay on the hunter, he must have found the vampire.

"How is the old man?"

"He's not doing so well D. I don't think he'll make it," whispered Lynke.

"If he turns, I will have to kill him."

"I know," Lynke followed D's gaze to the sleeping children. "But I'll make sure they don't see."

The old man died a few hours later, minutes before the sun set.

Lynke gently led the children to the church and settled them in to sleep, afraid of what they would see as the sun settled in the west.

D did not join them. After sunrise Lynke looked out the window and was surprised to find D digging a new grave in the cemetery. He slipped out of the church to speak with him.

"Is it over? Is he dead now?"

"It's the strangest thing I ever saw Lynke. He died from a zombie's bite, and he didn't turn. I watched him all night. He's not undead."

Lynke sat silently on a tombstone contemplating this new twist. Maybe the old man had found the Eternal Truth after all.

"What of the children?"

"I know someone who will take care of them. It will take us a couple of days out of our way 

though."

"I promised the old man I would make sure they were safe."

"They'll be safe."

"Good."

D looked searchingly at Lynke as though wondering if he should ask what was on his mind.

"You do know that vampires teeth are retractable. You can't trust someone just because you don't see fangs."

"I know. But the boy didn't."

D nodded apparently satisfied. 

**********

Two days later D and Lynke, each with a child in the saddle in front of them, arrived at a large sprawling farm, teeming with life. Set almost on the edge of the wild woodlands it seemed to overlook the small farm community in the valley below.

They rode unchallenged to the farm house. The house was surrounded by typical hot fences to keep the night creatures out, but it was nearly noon, and they were not on. No one came out of the house to meet them. D approached the open screen door and peered into the house, it appeared that no one was home. He turned and motioned to Lynke. 

"It doesn't look like anyone is here. The children are exhausted. See if you can settle them in. I'll see if I can find them."

Lynke led the children into the house and spread a blanket on the floor for them to sleep on. The ride had been long and hard and the two children quickly went to sleep.

Lynke studied the house carefully. You could tell a lot about people by the way they kept their houses. Whoever lived in this house was neat and organized, but also had a gentle heart.

Lynke did not know someone else was in the room until he heard the click of the hammer being cocked.

"Don't move."

The voice was female, but it was hard and cold. Lynke lifted his hands over his head and slowly turned to face the other person.

The woman was surprisingly tall. She appeared to be in her early forties, but her build was more muscular than most women in their twenties. Her face was hard, as if it had seen more sorrows than one lifetime could bear. Her cold blue eyes seemed to pin him to the wall. Unlike many women she dressed in pants. 

The gun she held pointed at him with both hands was unlike any he had ever seen. The huge barrel would fire ten shots simultaneously, at this distance that would put a hole through his body big enough to stick his head through.

"It's loaded with silver, but at this distance, it will kill anyone. What are you doing in my house?"

"I'-I beg your pardon maam. We were looking for someone."

"Who?"

"I don't really know. A friend of mine sa-"

"Leila."

The woman turned as D appeared on her front step.

"D, it's been a while" she did not sound terribly happy to see him, but she lowered the gun.

"Not since the incident with Meier Link."

"Wait a minute," Lynke inserted slowly, edging slightly away from Leila. "You're not the same Leila who worked with the Marcus Brothers, are you?"

Leila simply smiled and put aside her firearm.

"You are! That's incredible. That took place almost fifty years ago."

"Yes, believe it or not, I'm only in my seventies. That business ages you so quickly."

"You don't look that old."

"Thank you, but I feel twice that age. What brings you here?" 

D motioned to the children.

"Their families were killed?"

"Yes."

Leila glanced out the window at the noon sky. 

"I'll take care of them. You should stay here until it cools off a little."

Neither of the travelers objected.

**********

"It's sad really, that so many people believe that God would protect them from vampires. It was a waste of energy for them to ring their bells in hopes God would help them."

"Are you sure. How do you know God didn't send you along at just the right moment?"

"Uhm."

Leila laughed, "So are you a hunter too?"

"No, D and I just wound up accidentally working together."

"Do you have family involved?"

"No, it's a working relationship, I don't have any personal ties."

The conversation between Leila and Lynke drifted gently into D's subconscious as he slowly awakened. He had borrowed Leila's couch and slept most of the afternoon. A familiar stench drifted through the air and he stood and walked outdoors.

The sun would be setting in about an hour. He strolled nonchalantly towards the corner of the house, as he passed a bush he reached behind it and pulled Gordo from his hiding place. The creature set up an immediate wail, drawing Lynke and Leila from the kitchen and Leila's husband, Jack, from the barn.

D tossed Gordo in Lynke's direction, "I thought you might want to keep an eye on your friend before he gets himself killed. He's been following us since we left Qycken."

"I guessed as much."

"Gordo hungryyyy Master. You feed Gordo?" the creature looked imploringly at Lynke.

Lynke sighed exasperatedly.

Leila knelt and examined the creature, wrinkling her nose as the stench reached her.

"I might have something for it to eat." 

She stood and returned to the kitchen.

**********

^D, is that thing going to keep following us?^

^Apparently, be quiet!^

"Quiet Gordo."

"Gordo no want quiet. Gordo make all noise he wants."

Lynke and D had left Leila's as the sun set, and had been traveling straight for most of the night. Gordo had followed them relentlessly, making as much noise as possible.

"Gordo, silence," Lynke added to D's command, straining his ears against the night.

"But-"

"NOW!" something in Lynke's tone sent the creature scampering for cover.

Lynke glanced restlessly around the dark forests, the heavy cloud cover provided little light for the travelers, and too much cover for any night creature lurking about. 

Without warning three cloaked creatures dropped from the trees and attacked.

Lynke used his staff to block the first blow thrown at him, but the second came under his guard. He barely had time to see the hand polymorph as it drove towards his face, the sharp claws digging into his flesh and tearing his eyes out as he was thrown off his horse to land with a thud on the forest floor.


	6. Dunpeal?

Tieka watched the two riders and their horses approach from her hiding place in the trees. The noisy creature traveling with them had given their position away to the three vampires a good twenty minutes before their actual arrival. Tieka glanced over at her traveling companions; Rasha and Boris were also ready to attack.  
  
^Tieka, take the boy, he should not be hard to handle, then come help us with the hunter.^  
  
Tieka scowled. She was tired of being treated like a newborn fledgling. She was almost fifty years old now, there was no reason for the others to continue to hold her back. Still she must obey them, they were her elders and she had agreed to obey when the coven took her in; a young fledgling uncertain even of what she was. But that had been a long time ago and she was beginning to think it was time to be on her own.  
  
Rasha's hand flashed in the pre-arranged signal for attack. Tieka gladly leapt from her perch and launched herself at the boy. She would have preferred to try and take the hunter, but orders were orders.  
  
Much to her surprise the boy managed to block her first attack, which would have been fatal had it connected. Angered that she would have to spend even more time on this mortal boy, instead of hunting the hunter himself, she launched a second attack following right on the heals of the first. Her hand came up under his staff, polymorphing into claws at the last instant and slashed across his face. The warm blood and fluids from his eyes rushed over her hands as he was thrown backwards off the horse, sating just a little her anger.  
  
The horse lunged out of her way as she started towards the boy again. He raised one hand blindly above his head trying to ward off further attacks. She disdainfully knocked his hand aside, allowing her claws to tear away at the flesh, spilling more of his blood. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up, the scent of his blood was maddening, there was another familiar scent laced with it but it made no difference and she pulled him close and sank her fangs into his throat.  
  
She had barely tasted his blood however when vampiric power suddenly lifted her off her feet and hurled her backwards into a tree. She shook her head to clear it and looked around to see her attacker, but no one was in sight. Rasha and Boris were busy fighting with the hunter, surely neither of them had had time to throw her back, even had they wanted to. Perhaps the hunter, no one knew exactly how powerful he was, but he might have had time to send that short stab her way, however such power was hard to sustain and the others had him too busy to attack her again.  
  
She leapt back to the boy and pulled him up again. He pushed futilely against her, his hand flailing at her full bosom as she tore at his throat again. She was vaguely aware, as his blood began to pour down her throat, that his hand had settled right between her breast. She pulled back in shock as sharp pain shot through her, glancing down she caught a glimpse of the silver knife protruding through her chest, before her vision faded completely.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lynke knelt on the forest floor, breathing heavily. He could hear the sounds of D fighting the other two vampires. His fingers felt their way down the blade in his hand, then carefully tucked it back into the concealed sheath tied to his wrist.  
  
He felt an old familiar heat pouring through his veins and every curse he had ever heard in his life flitted angrily through his head. Stupid vampires. He had rather grown to like D.  
  
There was a startled gurgling scream and the sounds of the battle became less loud. D must have finished one of the vampires off.  
  
The heat in his blood was beginning to burn like fire, especially around his injuries. The pain of the original wounds faded as the burning erupted around them. Soon that at least would be over. But Lynke was not sure what would happen after that.  
  
Already he could feel the strain on his body. It would not be long before the repercussion of the chemicals burning through his blood would be exacted from him. He could feel the heaviness in his mouth and knew that it would not be long.  
  
Lynke could still hear D and the other vampire exchanging blows.  
  
What will happen to me when D finishes that vampire?  
  
He covered his face, as if to shield his eyes from the fire burning behind them, at the same time trying to gather what little strength he had together. He feared that things would not end well.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The male vampire hissed and lunged at D claws stretched out. It was the opening D had been waiting for. He ducked under the raise claws, catching the hand and pulling the vampire further in raising his sword in the same moment and impaling him. The vampire made no sound as the blade sunk in and pierced his heart. He vanished in a burst of wind and smoke.  
  
D turned to see how Lynke was holding out. Hopefully he had been able to stay alive while D finished off the other two vampires, but with injuries as severe as what D had seen the boy would probably never be the same, even if he had survived.  
  
To his surprise, the other vampire was gone. Lynke was kneeling on the forest floor, one hand covering his face, where his eyes should be.  
  
D took a step towards the boy but was stopped by Lynke's voice, "Don't come any closer D."  
  
"Are you all right? That was a bad blow, you need to let me look at it."  
  
"No-I-don't!" the fierceness in Lynke's voice startled D.  
  
"What's wrong Lynke? Let me help you."  
  
"You can't help me," as he spoke Lynke lowered his hand from his face and shook his head as if to clear cobwebs. There should have been blood but there was not. Slowly Lynke raised his face to D.  
  
The clear silver eyes that stared up at D shocked him into taking a step backwards. He took quick note of the shredded arm of Lynke's shirt, Lynke's arm had healed the new skin taking a pale grayish color. The same color skin surrounded his eyes.  
  
He stepped towards Lynke again.  
  
"Get away from me D!" Lynke shrieked. D could see the too sharp teeth as he spoke.  
  
"Lynke." D tried to step towards the boy, but Lynke panicked. There was a flash of silver in the moonlight and D felt something bite into the thigh of his leg, as Lynke turned and fled.  
  
He dropped to one knee and pulled the silver throwing knife from his thigh and cleaned it on the grass.  
  
^What happened D? Did they turn him?^  
  
D ignored the hand and rose to find the horses.  
  
^D, you're ignoring me. Did they turn him?^  
  
^It looks like it.^  
  
^Too bad. He's a bright kid. Are you going after him?^  
  
^Of course.^  
  
^What are you waiting for?^  
  
^It's almost sunrise. He'll have to stop soon. I have the horses. No fledgling will be able to outrun me in that amount of time.^  
  
^D, it's not like you to postpone something like this. Do you wish you did not have to kill him?^  
  
^I don't want to kill him, but that isn't it. Something doesn't seem right. Fledglings get scared and disoriented. They don't usually have sense enough to run, usually they attack. Lynke didn't just run, he tried to prevent being followed. That took some planning.^  
  
D carefully studied a bottle of lotion he'd found in one of Lynke's bags.  
  
^So he's more coherent.^  
  
D replaced the bottle in Lynke's saddle bag and mounted his horse.  
  
^Anything else I ought to know about that's bothering you?^ the hand asked sarcastically.  
  
^As fast as he threw that knife, he could have tried to hit my heart and I would not have been able to stop it.^  
  
^So.^  
  
D rubbed at the newly healed skin showing in the tear of his clothes.  
  
^He didn't. That's all.^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lynke did not think the knife he had thrown would slow D down very much. D was one of those rare people who would never give up as long as they breathed.  
  
D would probably stop long enough to bandage his leg and then be after Lynke, with a horse.  
  
Lynke knew the hunter would be faster. His best chance at survival would be to find a place D could not get too, before the sun drove him into hiding. Of course that would be later than what D would expect, which might just save his life.  
  
He wished he had time to grab his horse, but it had been too far away. He could make better time on a horse, and was rather fond of it.  
  
Lynk dashed through the woodlands with unnatural speed looking about his as he did for a hiding place that would be inaccessible to the hunter, but nothing afforded itself.  
  
My one saving grace right now, he thought to himself, Is that D doesn't know what he's dealing with. I can use that to my advantage.  
  
His blood was burning with the desire to feed but he ignored it, pushing himself onwards. A telepathic lift shot him twenty feet straight up a gorge. Maybe that would throw the hunter off a little, not enough, but a little. And every little bit was a step closer to surviving. He continued for miles until he found a sheltered place where he could stay.  
  
A series of small boulders cropping out of a gorge wall provided him a meager shelter. Over time the wind had picked up and deposited dirt in a small wedge in the boulders. The heat was finally beginning to get to him as he curled on the cool, shadowed rocks to rest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^D, D are you listening to me? We should have caught him by now.something isn't right...it's already full daylight.^  
  
"You noticed too. I thought it was just me," D said aloud.  
  
^D, quit trying to be funny. You suck at it. Did the trail go cold?^  
  
^No.^  
  
^If you're not careful you'll get heat syndrome again. There's no way a fledgling could survive this kind of heat.^  
  
D glanced up the gorge at an outcropping of rocks. He tied the horses to a tree and began to climb the cliff face.  
  
^Ow D. That was my nose. And you still haven't said anything.^  
  
"Lynke," grunted D as he pulled himself up slowly. "Is NOT a fledgling."  
  
^WHAT!^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lynke opened his eyes as the sun set. Glancing through the opening in the boulders he smiled at the irony of it. He stretched, listened then crawled to the opening.  
  
"You get heat syndrome pretty bad don't you. That's why you usually sleep during the afternoon, even if you're on a horse."  
  
Lynke jumped fearfully at the sound of the voice, nearly cracking his head on the low ceiling. He hissed and narrowed his eyes as he spotted D half sitting half leaning on a nearby rock.  
  
"You thought I would kill you if I knew didn't you?"  
  
"Most hunters," Lynke spit out resentfully, crawling out of the opening and taking up a defensive stance. "Don't exactly see a difference."  
  
Faster than Lynke would have thought possible D had closed the distance and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look into his face. Despite his surprise Lynke had time to bring his hand up to D's throat, letting the claws rest against the veins.  
  
"I am not most hunters," D replied, pushing his face close to Lynke's. Lynke found himself captivated by D's clear grey eyes. D opened his mouth slowly, letting his long sharp fangs drop for just a moment, just long enough for Lynke to see. Lynke withdrew his hand in awe as he studied D's face.  
  
"You're a dunpeal," he realized. "You're the great dunpeal hunter everyone talks about. The one that finished Carmilla, and Lee, and countless others."  
  
"Yes."  
  
D released Lynke's hair and walked a few steps away.  
  
"You are too."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"There's some speculation that I might be a dhampire."  
  
"A dhampire, now that's rare, although most people don't know the difference."  
  
"Well, whoever my parents were, they abandoned me after I was born.  
  
"Because of how powerful I was growing up, and because of my strong heat syndrome, a lot of the people I grew up around think I might be a dhampire. But there is no real way of knowing if my mother was a vampire or if my father was. And as far as most hunters are concerned there is no difference between a dhampire, a dunpeal, and a vampire."  
  
"A lot of hunters have given you trouble?"  
  
"Yeah. I.uh.I had to kill a couple. I feel kinda bad about that."  
  
D turned his back on Lynke and began to descend the cliff again, Lynke followed him down.  
  
"Hey, you have my horse. Thanks." Lynke remarked as they climbed down. "Are you sure you aren't a dhampire? You seem too classy and calm to be a dunpeal. Dunpeals are usually more rowdy and crude."  
  
D hid a small smile, "My father was most definitely the vampire."  
  
"Oh."  
  
D dropped the last twenty feet and landed soundlessly near the horses. Lynke landed effortlessly a few feet away and looked around. Tied together near the horses were three very frightened rabbits. He glanced questioningly at D.  
  
"I'm a dunpeal. I know what it takes to heal. Besides your teeth are still showing, if you tried to convince some kid you weren't a vampire now you wouldn't pull it off. Some people think the blood is what turns you, but it isn't."  
  
"I know that. Thanks D," Lynke smiled gratefully. The hunger pain burning through his veins was almost unbearable, despite the front he had up for D.  
  
D turned and found something else to pay attention to as Lynke satisfied his supernatural hunger on the rabbits. Like most dhampires, or even dunpeals, Lynke seldom needed blood except to heal.  
  
"So, kid. How old are you?"  
  
Lynke glanced around trying to find the source of the sound, no one was in sight but D and himself.  
  
"D, what was that?"  
  
"Another of the reasons I usually work alone," D removed his glove and allowed Lynke to see his left hand.  
  
"A parasite?"  
  
"I am not a parasite. I'm a symbiote. There's a difference."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's about as fine a line as the difference between a dhampire and a dunpeal."  
  
"A dhampire has a vampire mother and human father and is therefore more vampire-like and has more beauty and less heat endurance, a dunpeal has a human mother and a vampire father, with a few exceptions dunpeal are ungraceful and very human seeming and the only thing they share in common with a vampire is bloodlust, and they seldom need blood to survive.  
  
"A symbiote helps its host, a parasite just lives off its host, thank you very much."  
  
"Touch-y."  
  
"You half brained dimwit of a." the hand continued to rant at Lynke incessantly as D turned and began inspecting his tack.  
  
"Does he always talk so much?" Lynke asked over the babble. He took the dead rabbits and began skinning them to make a stew.  
  
"Do 'I' always talk so much? You're a fine one to talk."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How'd you manage to keep him quiet for so long?"  
  
"He's telepathic."  
  
"So instead of babbling audibly he just babbles in your head? What a pain."  
  
"You should try it sometime Lynke. It's really fun."  
  
Lynke smiled slowly, ^Perhaps I shall. It's not hard you know.^  
  
The hand continued to mutter angrily as D and Lynke prepared and ate their dinner. At one point during the evening D reached out and took Lynke's hand studying the strangely colored skin.  
  
"That's my natural skin color. I have some lotions and stuff that can cover it so it looks normal."  
  
"What about your eyes?"  
  
Lynke got up and took a small case from his saddlebag. He opened it and held it out to D who took it and examined the small glass plates. They fit over my eyes and change the color just enough to pass for human. They guy who makes them for me said that they're actually a human invention. In the years before vampires humans used these all the time, but few know how to make them anymore.  
  
"I suppose you knowing about me has a lot of benefits for us."  
  
"Like what, we can both travel faster, since we aren't worrying about the human weaknesses of the other. Huh?"  
  
"True."  
  
"So kid, you never did tell us how old you are."  
  
"Yeah I did. I'm two hundred twenty-seven." 


End file.
